Study Session
by Whalefox
Summary: Based off my second year orgy hc. First ship is EnoTana and later Akaashi, Taketora and Kyoutani will all be involved in this ship as that is the orgy ship. Pure smut. And no, Enno will never touch the others' dicks at all except to squeeze or punch. Don't ask. Rated M for a reason. 18 only.


**Disclaimer: The Pope owns it Einstein. It's Furudate's work.**

 **A.N.: This will be a mutli-chapter fic. Be wary, it is also pure smut and each chapter will add a new ship to be combined later with the old ones. Be prepared for it to keep getting more depraved.**

 **Study Session**

"NO FAIR! Why have you only been tutoring Tanaka, Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita just continued to stare at Nishinoya as he complained again about Tanaka going over to his house for extra tutoring.

"Because he has a test over the Edo Period coming up and he asked me to help him study. That's all there is too it. You had the same test last week and you could have asked for my help then."

Noya huffed in retaliation. "Fine. But I'm asking Narita to tutor me next time, since he's cooler than you anyways."

Ennoshita shook his head at the libero, "That's fine. He's a good tutor as well." He turned to look at the other second years who were observing this fight and laughing about it amongst themselves.

"So my place tonight, Tanaka?"

Tanaka nodded in response, "Yeah, last time my sister made fun of me all night and I'd rather avoid that again."

"Well, I'm getting ready to leave, so if you want to catch the train with me, hurry up. We can use the time to study more."

Tanaka ran to the locker room, "Let me just grab my bag really quick!"

Kinoshita laughed as he watched Tanaka rush to the locker room. "He seems really eager to study."

The sleepy-eyed male shrugged, "Maybe he just finally learned how important studying is."

The two walked into Ennoshita's house and greeted his parents and told them they were going up to study and were warned not to be too loud since Ennoshita's dad was working on a proposal for work that was due tomorrow.

"We're just going to study mom, we won't be too loud."

"You've said that every time you've helped him study though."

Ennoshita walked up the stairs towards his room. "Come on Tanaka. Let's go study."

Tanaka followed him up to his room while the other's mom just chuckled to herself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hope you do well on your test, Tanaka-kun."

Ennoshita groaned and closed his door.

Ennoshita slammed his head on his desk as Tanaka got yet another question wrong.

"Are you even trying? That's the tenth one in a row you got wrong."

Tanaka grabbed his head and squeezed.

"I am trying! Sorry I'm not as smart as you!"

Ennoshita got up from his desk and sat on his bed next to Tanaka.

"You're plenty smart, you just don't know how to study. Maybe if you had some instant motivation, you'd do better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Through what years did the Edo period last?"

Tanaka thought for a moment before answering.

"1603 to 1868?"

"Is that your finally answer, Tanaka?"

Tanaka nodded cautiously, worried about what the other had in mind for motivation.

"You're right." Ennoshita stretched and stood up, taking off his sweater and throwing it on his chair. "Sorry, I was getting a little hot. and now the next question. What shogun established the Edo Period?"

"Tokugawa Ieyeshi."

"Wrong. Tokugawa Ieyesu."

Tanaka's eyes widened as Ennoshita reached over and pulled his sweater off of him.

"What are you doing?"

"You missed a qustion, this is your punishment."

Tanaka smirked, so this is what he meant by instant motivation. He should have known. Ennoshita had the libido of a rabbit after all.

"Fine. I won't miss another one though.

Tanaka sat on Ennoshita's bed shivering. Boxers were not meant to keep him warm after all. He glared at Ennoshita who he had managed to only take off his t-shirt and socks. He really needed to study more.

"One more question. What is the name of the person who caused the end of the Edo Period?"

"Michael Peter!" Tanaka shouted his answer, positive of his response. His pride was lost as soon as he saw the smirk form on Ennoshita's face. He knew he was wrong. He flinched as Ennoshita grabbed his boxers and yanked them down.

"Seriously, we did it three times yesterday. I'm not going to learn anything if we keep this up."

Ennoshita's smirk grew at the other male's words as he walked towards his bed while pulling down his pants.

"All I heard was that means you're ready to go. No prep needed."

Tanaka was pissed. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He pulled Ennoshita towards him and shoved his tongue down the black haired male's throat.

"Just make it quick."

Ennoshita shook his head. "Not a chance in hell. I have a better idea though."

He climbed up on his bed as he slid off his boxer briefs and laid down as he leaned over to rummage around his drawer until he found his bottle of lube. He handed it to Tanaka. He then leaned back over and picked up his textbook.

"Use however much you need to. You're going to ride me while I read from the textbook. Got it?"

Tanaka nodded. "You think it will help?"

Ennoshita shrugged. "Maybe. I know it'll help me out at least."

Tanaka squeezed some lube onto his hand and began to rub it on Ennoshita's member. "You're such a pervert Ennoshita."

"Don't forget to lube up your hole too."

Tanaka sighed as he stuck two fingers from his lube coated hand up his entrance.

"You just like watching me finger myself."

Ennoshita laughed. "Of course. Maybe if you didn't look so good doing it, I wouldn't like it as much." He watched as the wing spiker started with two fingers instead of his normal one. "Wow, I guess you are still pretty stretched out from yesterday."

"Shut up."

Despite the joke from his secret boyfriend, Tanaka still lowered himself onto his erection. Him fingering himself never failed to get a rise out of the other male.

"Well, you still feel tight, so no worries there. Now are you ready for the lesson to begin, Tana-kun?"

Tanaka blushed. He hated it when Ennoshita called him that but still loved it at the same time. "Ye-yeah."

Ennoshita smiled. He loved being the only one able to make Tanaka become flustered.

"The Edo period was established in…"

Tanaka started to ride the reader as he was prattling off the printed words to him. He reached down to better position the other's member inside of him so that it would be able to hit his prostate. They had "studied" enough together to know where Ennoshita had to hit him to make him feel the best as possible.

Tanaka was enjoying the feeling in his lower body too much. He reached down as Ennoshita continued reading from the chapter and began to rub his member as his ears were continued to be fed information about the Edo Period.

Tanaka bouncing up and down on his cock did not do much to help Ennoshita to focus on reading, even less so when he started to hear the other's lubed up hand furiously stroking himself as he rode his boyfriend. His voice became more straggled as he continued to read on. He had to focus. He was doing this to help his the other one pass his test tomorrow. He only had a few more pages to go before finishing the chapter. He could manage. He wasn't anywhere near cumming anyways. As he turned the page he felt it.

Tanaka couldn't help himself. He felt so good. He felt himself clench around Ennoshita's erection as he continued to bounce up and down on it and rubbed until his last drop shot out. When he finally opened his eyes. He saw that not only had he covered Ennoshita's chest with his cum, but his textbook as well.

"I'm so sorry, Ennoshita."

"I'm not done yet. Keep on going, Tanakun."

Tanaka blinked at his partner's words. He didn't know what exactly he wasn't done with, reading or cumming, but he knew he had to keep riding him otherwise he'd never get any more studying done. Once he began moving again, Ennoshita started to read aloud from the text book again.

"And that's all of it. Now let's reread it."

Tanaka sighed. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Tanaka came into the gym screaming, he had gotten an A on his test.

Noya turned to Ennoshita. "Why won't you tutor me!? I want to get an A too! Narita only got me a B!"

Ennoshita looked at their fellow teammate, who just shrugged in response.

"Maybe if you didn't drop your Gari-Gari on all my notes I could have helped you out a bit more."

Ennoshita sighed. "I don't think my study method would work well for you anyways Nishonoya. It requires quite a bit of patience and long attention span. And the ability to multi-task. You aren't really good at any of that."

Noya humphed at the comment, to the laughter of everyone present. Hinata was the first to rush to him to tell him it was okay since he was super cool anyways.

Tanaka pulled Ennoshita aside after practice while the rest of the team cleaned up.

"I'm really pissed off at you fucker."

Ennoshita stared at him. "Why? You got an A on your test, didn't you?"

"Yeah and despite walking into class with a sore hole this morning. Thanks for that by the way. How did you manage to make me cum five times before you shot once anyways?"

"You're welcome for that."

"Shut up. I sat down to take the test and as I read the questions about the fucking Edo Period, all I could think of was us screwing last night and couldn't concentrate. I had a fucking boner throughout class because of you."

Ennoshita laughed at the other's hushed words of anger.

"Does that mean you want to meet up again later so I can take care of that for you?"

Tanaka groaned before sighing.

"The boy's bathroom is closer…"

Ennoshita smiled.

"They'll be gone soon enough and I'll tell them I'll lock up so I can practice a bit longer."

Tanaka smirked. "I hope you'll practice hard though."

"When don't I?"


End file.
